


My Hero

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Madara deals with them cause he loves her, Madara is only soft for Sakura, Madara just want to sleep, Sakura also doesn't like thunder or lightning, Sakura has an irrational fear of spiders, not beted we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Madara comes home after a mission and has to be Sakura hero.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 79





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes forgive me.

After being a way for over a week on a mission and having to sleep on nothing but the hard ground, no thanks to Hashirama. Madara was just glad to be home and able to sleep in his own bed again, not worrying about animals or weather, as a large storm was meant to arrive soon.

That peace was quickly shattered when a piecing scream followed by his name, as well as something smashing. This caused the wild hair Uchiha to leap from the bed and grabbing a kunai from the side table.

Hearing his name being screamed again, he ran quicker towards the bathroom, with kunai ready to throw as he busted in the bathroom.

“Sakura” he shouted, looking around the bathroom and found nothing threatening as he turned to Sakura to, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

“What the hell are you screaming for woman” he asked, putting the kunia down.

“Kill it, use a fire justu and burn it” Sakura ordered.

She pointed to the bathtub, where he could see that there was a large black hairy spider sitting in the middle of the tub.

“It’s a spider, it will be gone later” he said with a roll of his eyes at her for being over dramatic. 

As he went to leave the bathroom Sakura refused to move, sighing to himself, Madara knew he was going to need to get rid of it, otherwise he was sure Sakura would do something to kill it, that might be overkill.

“Fine, I’ve get rid it” he declared, looking around the bathroom to find something to capture the spider with. 

Going back into the bedroom, he grabbed the empty glass that was on the side and careful caught the spider before covering the end up with Sakura body scrub tub.

Moving toward to the window, Sakura squeaked when he moved towards her with the spider in the hand before looking and giving her a look of exasperation.

“Would you open the window, my hands are a little full Kura” Madara told her, showing the glass to get his point across.

Sakura looked at him and glass then hesitantly moved to the window and open it before scurrying away to the bedroom, trying put as much distance between her and the monster as possible.

Once the spider was thrown from the window, Madara watched as it disappeared in the brushes, then locked window and headed back into the bedroom after placing the glass and body scrub down.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw Sakura in the middle of bed, feet tucked under her.

“My hero” Sakura told him, as he flapped down on the bed.

“You know your never more than 6 feet away from a spider, supposedly” He stated.

Instead of laughing at useless fact, Sakura buried herself into Madara side, who quietly chuckled before wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss in her forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from these 8 legged monsters...maybe” he chucked before wincing when he got elbow in this side.

“Asshole” Sakura muttered into his side, “It's either you get rid of it or have a plie of rubble” she commented with a shrug of her shoulder, “So you had better be my hero or you won’t have a house anymore” she yawned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve always be your hero if you need me, I like my house in my one piece and I really want and to have to explain to Hashirama why I need a new home built” Madara commented back, "He would never let me live it down" he finished.

After cuddling for a few moment they both moved into their normal sleeping position before pulling the covers over and falling to sleep quickly.

During the night, the rosette jonin was jerked awake as the room was illuminated as the sound of rain hitting hard against the windows reached her ears. 

A loud crack echoed acrossed the sky, causing Sakura to squeak and start to tremble slightly. Covering her ears as she buried herself into Madara side with urgency this time.

Madara woke not to the flashing of lightning or the booming of thunder but the soft cries and a trembling body next to him.

Once he was more aware, he realized how bad it was storming and wrapped his arms around Sakura, more or less pinning her to his chest, pulling the blanket back over them again.

"It seems that today, is not your day" he murmured sleepily to her.

First the spider and now a storm that was over the village at that moment. It seem that his fearless rosette mednin love, was the one who was in need of comfort this time.

He wouldn't admit but he liked it when Sakura showed her valuable side to him, to be able to wrap her up in his arms and keep her protected and warm.

Placing a hand on the back of her head, he pushed her to the centre of his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, to hopefully drown out some of the storm, while stroking her hair.

A particularly loud clash of thunder had Sakura jumping and as well as whimpering, screwing her eyes tightly shut.

Madara gently hushed her, running his fingers through her hair as he listen to the storm. It took a while but slowly the lightning and thunder lessen till it was just howling winds and heavy rainfall.

Once he felt her trembling stopped completely, Madara released her enough, allowing her to move around and get comfortable again.

When Sakura had settle down again, this time with her back to him. The wild hair Uchiha wrapped arm around her, pulling the rosette woman to his chest, as they both fell back to sleep, to the sound of the rain in the background.


End file.
